


Love, Keith

by freeze_your_heart



Category: Love Simon (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is a soccer player, Lotor is a little bitch, Love Simon AU, M/M, Multi, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro is a soccer player, allura is just so beautiful guys, also shiro is the same age as everyone else so its not weird okay guys, hunk is a soccer player, i know i didnt put the lil sister just couldnt think of anyone, im sorry for the lack of hunk :(, jewish Lance, keith is better at feelings than he is in the show, keith's parents are GoodTM, lance is even worse, leave me alone, yes i named Keith's father grant leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeze_your_heart/pseuds/freeze_your_heart
Summary: Keith Kogane was a pretty normal guy. His dad, Grant Kogane, was the annoyingly handsome quarterback who married Krolia Yurak, the hot valedictorian. And, no, they didn't peak in high school. He had two best friends he'd known since the beginning of time- his family friend Takashi Shirogane and high school genius Pidge Holt- and one he had only met a few months ago but felt as if he had known her forever- the popular Allura Altea. They did what friends did- drink way too much coffee, watch bad 90's movies, pretend they were space rangers- occasionally joined by soccer players Lance McClain and Hunk Garret.So, yeah, Keith was pretty normal.Except he had one hugeass secret.Nobody knew he was gay.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (one-sided), Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Pidge (one-sided), Minor Keith/James Griffin
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Keith Kogane was a pretty normal guy. His dad, Grant Kogane, was the annoyingly handsome quarterback who married Krolia Yurak, the hot valedictorian. And, no, they didn't peak in high school. He had two best friends he'd known since the beginning of time- his family friend Takashi Shirogane and high school genius Pidge Holt- and one he had only met a few months ago but felt as if he had known her forever- the popular Allura Altea. They did what friends did- drink way too much coffee, watch bad 90's movies, pretend they were space rangers- occasionally joined by soccer players Lance McClain and Hunk Garret. 

So, yeah, Keith was pretty normal.

Except he had one hugeass secret.

Nobody knew he was gay.


	2. Coffee With Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is a gay disaster. shiro knows allura's coffee order. lotor is awkward.

"Hi, Keith!" a tall boy called from his bicycle. Keith glanced up at the speaker. It was from James Griffin. James bullied Keith previously in elementary school, but they were on good terms now. At least, Keith respected him. He had hazel eyes that sparkled whenever light hit them and parted hair that swooped in front of his face. His jawline was sharp and strong, and-

"Earth to Keith?"

Keith frantically shook his head, clearing his head. "Uh, hi." He waved, awkwardly brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. James nodded in greeting.

"See you at school!"

Keith watched him ride away. "I-" he tried to shout, "-like your bike...." No response came from the brunette, probably because he was already a block away.

"Goddamnit," he groaned to himself, getting into his car. He attempted to pull his seatbelt over his chest comfortably, however that was stopped when the strap got stuck. He yanked it out in annoyance and snapped the buckle into place. He cursed underneath his breath as he twisted his keys to start the engine, which sputtered before making the familiar whirring noise.

Only just under two blocks away was Pidge's house. Well, Pidge wasn't her real name. Her real name was Katie, but if anyone called her that, Keith sincerely doubted they would live to see tomorrow. Keith waited in her driveway, honking his horn once. He cleared the passenger seat of his belongings so she could sit there like he knew she would. 

The tiny girl stumbled out, wearing an oversized green sweatshirt and shorts. Her camo backpack was practically falling off. 

"Fuck you, Matt!" she shouted inside the front door, before slamming it shut. She ran down the pavement of driveway up to the passenger seat and scrambled inside, panting heavily.

"Matt took my favorite pair of glasses again," she grumbled, folding her arms crossly. Keith could tell. Her normal glasses were thin, black, and circular. Today, however, they were more square and a lot thicker. 

Smart was not the only word to describe Pidge Holt. Even though she and her brother Matt were both geniuses, there was a lot more to the girl than what seemed. On the outside, she had short, mousy brown hair that she had cut herself in middle school in a rebellious phase, but kept it the same way since. She also wore round glasses regularly. But on the inside, she was caring and fierce. She was probably Keith's closest friend ever, even despite Shiro and Allura. The pair probably wouldn't be as close if it weren't for Nintendo, though. Pidge had a real knack for machines, so whenever Keith had an issue with his gaming console, it was always an excuse to invite her over to fix it and game for a bit after. But Keith was surprisingly far superior at video games than she was. He always bested her at Mario Kart, which was more often than not followed by Pidge sulking dramatically about the "broken controller" after losing. As silly as it seemed, moments like these kept Keith intact and sane. 

As Pidge muttered obscenities directed towards Matt, Keith backed out of the driveway. 

"Did you finish the essay Iverson gave us?" she asked, pulling out her green folder of last-minute yet perfect homework. Her minty breath radiated throughout the entire car.

"Almost," Keith replied, checking the rearview mirrors. "I'll just copy 'Lura's." Pidge rolled her eyes.

"You could copy mine."

"But would you let me?"

"No," Pidge pouted, and Keith shot her a half-smile. 

"Exactly, Katie."

"Don't call me that or I will demolish you."

Keith drove up the next block to Shiro's house, where he was already waiting for them.

Takashi Shirogane was another one of his lifelong friends. He was a tall, broad-shouldered Japanese teenage guy with pepper and salt hair, ironically illustrating the old soul he was. He was quiet yet sociable. Shiro never stood for anyone's bullshit, which Keith respected deeply. But he was also very sensitive and soft-hearted. As long as Keith could remember, Shiro had been like a big brother to him- even if he wasn't really that older than him.

"So, Allura texted me that she has to go to school early," Shiro said as he climbed into the backseat, "but she still expects us to bring her coffee." He smiled like the lovesick fool Keith knew he was. 

(That was another thing: Shiro had a massive crush on Allura as long as Keith could remember- something that was obvious to everyone but Allura herself.)

"Shiro!" Pidge exclaimed enthusiastically, turning to face him in the back. "I had a dream!" Shiro chuckled in response.

"You always have dreams," he replied good-naturedly. 

Keith drove along the road to The Coffee Bean And Tea Leaf, Pidge loudly discussing a dream she had about rescuing her brother and dad from an evil villain in space. Shiro hummed in impatience as Keith pulled up to the drive-thru.

"What can I get you?" the employee asked, exhaustion leaking into her voice.

"Black coffee for everyone?" Keith asked the two. Pidge nodded eagerly, and Shiro hesitated.

"Yes, for me, but Allura likes it with milk, remember?" he reminded Keith. Keith and Pidge exchanged smirks. Of course Shiro would know that Allura liked her coffee with milk.

"What?" he said sheepishly, shrugging when Keith and Pidge sent him suspicious stares. "It's normal to pick up on these things."

After a few minutes of waiting, Keith handed over his money to the tired-looking girl at the drive-thru and handed his friends the coffees. With a small chuckle, he handed Allura's to Shiro, who accepted it with a blush.

When the three finally arrived at school, Keith parked in the student parking lot. Pidge ripped the door open and ran out, outrunning either Keith or Shiro. Keith looked at Shiro and shrugged. 'Typical Pidge,' he thought with a smile.

Keith and Shiro started to walk inside into Garrison High. The laughs and merriments of students ran throughout the air along with giggles and exclamations. 

One of the most noticeable commotions was Zethrid and her girlfriend Ezor.

The two had come out publically as a lesbian couple last year. They weren't too bothered, except by occasional-

"Hey, did you scissor your dickless boyfriend yet?" a boy rushing by the two on his skateboard jeered at Ezor. She glared at him, leaning into Zethrid. Zethrid dressed very masculinely, making comments like this were unfortunately not uncommon.

"At least we have girlfriends," Zethrid retorted, raising her fist. Ezor put a reassuring hand on hers to calm her down. It worked.

"Whatever," the boy mumbled, obviously embarrassed. "Dykes."

Keith heard Shiro sigh, breaking him out of his hyperfocus on the situation. Keith tried to ignore the sinking pit in his stomach. 

"I wish they didn't make it so easy," he said, before averting his gaze and striding along Shiro's path. 

Inside the school building, Shiro headed to debate class, parting ways with Keith, who headed over to Allura's locker with her coffee. 

"Keith!" A pair of arms wrapped around his neck. To his pleasant surprise, it was Allura, her long white-blonde hair bouncing everywhere.

Allura was a very popular, pretty girl that Keith had recently started to get to know through theatre. Her vivacious personality was very delightful, even for someone as closed-off as Keith. Her almost white hair fell in perfect long locks around her naturally tan, heart-shaped face. Her British accent was very charming, too. Honestly, he could see the allure of her for people like Shiro. Well, if Allura was his type...

"Jesus, 'Lura," Keith grunted, as Allura peeled herself off of him. "You almost made me drop your coffee."

"My coffee!" She grabbed the cup from Keith's hands and took a careful sip. Her blue eyes brightened up. "Aww, Keith, you got milk for me!"

"Actually, it was Shiro," he corrected with a smirk. Allura smiled brightly. 

"That is so sweet of him!"

"Hey, Allura." Another English accented voice arose. Keith looked up. It came from a tall blond with long hair known as Lotor, who was someone in their theatre company. 

Lotor was a very quiet person. He was very silent when it came to speaking with people, and seemed to analyze situations inside his head. However, that had not been the case as of late. 

"Hello, Lotor!" Allura greeted, oblivious to Lotor's awkwardness and total ignorance of Keith.

"How's it going?" Keith mentally groaned as the two engaged in awkward small talk. 

Taking this time to think, he sipped his bitter, dark coffee. Today was already off to a decent start, and things were just the same was they always were. Change was the last thing Keith needed. 

Sometimes the world didn't give a fuck about what you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA I DID IT

**Author's Note:**

> i'm hoping this works out. i will update when i have time lol


End file.
